Conventional Internet addressing systems restrict the way in which these systems can be used. Some systems (e.g., 2D Bar Codes) require scanning and other systems (e.g., URLs) are difficult to use except by typing on a keyboard. Entering a typical URL on a portable device, via keyboard or voice recognition, may be difficult and time consuming, particularly for a complex URL. For alternate addressing systems for portable devices, such as QR code or mobile visual search, typing or speaking is not an option. These systems are image-based and are limited to using scan-based systems on portable devices. Users cannot type or voice (speak) an image.
Moreover, if URLs are used in voice-based systems, the user must be 100% accurate in speaking the URL, as a slight change in a single character within a URL may not render the correct result. Thus, voice-based systems are impractical except for the simplest URLs. No credible addressing system exists that can accurately access information within voice-based systems.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for accessing electronic resources via the Internet. In particular, there is a need for improved methods and systems using voice-recognition technology to access information via the Internet